Hudson v Berry
by Isabel Hudson
Summary: Rachel knows the effect her short skirts have. But is she expecting Finn's response? My first Finchel fic, be kind. Will probably stay a one-shot unless I can be convinced otherwise. Enjoy! Rated M just to be on the safe side.


Rating: M

Pairing: Finchel

Spoilers: None

Prompt: From LJ glee_kink_meme (where I get all my prompts :D) - Just because it's hard to find a Finn/Rachel fic that doesn't have a lot of mushy fluffiness. Rachel, in her short skirts, always gives Finn dirty thoughts and a hard on. He waits up for her after Glee practice one day to fulfill his fantasies. Assertive Finn would be awesome.

**A/N: This is my first Finn/Rach fic, I'm sorry if it sucks, I just wanted to see if I could branch out from my usual! Please let me know what you think, I love Finn/Rach as much as I love Finn/Kurt, and I really want to be able to write good Finchel fic :)**

* * *

Finn thinks she does it on purpose. Seriously, the short skirts, and knee socks, it's just too much. And he thinks she's started to drop her song sheets every practice on purpose. Rachel Berry is not a clumsy girl, but for the past month Finn's had a good glimpse of her panties once a week.

During Glee practice, he notices that her iPod has fallen out of her bag. He picks it up and puts it in his pocket, planning to give it to her later.

Finn waits until the rest of the group have left after practice finishes. Even Rachel. He waits a few minutes, then pulls out his cell phone, sending her a text. "Hey Rach. U 4got ur ipod in glee. Still in practice rm. Come & pick it up? F x"

He pops a mint into his mouth, rattling it around his mouth against his teeth, before chewing it up. His mom hates that sounds, he laughs to himself. Eventually he hears Rachel's footsteps echoing down the hall. She opens the door to see Finn sitting on the top stair of the risers. "Hey," she says, quietly.

He smiles, waving her mp3 player at her. "Hey."

Walking over, she reaches out to take it from him. But he hides it behind his back, grinning. "You can't have it back yet."

"Finn, come on! Stop playing around!"

"Ah, Ms Berry. You're the one who's playing games."

"I have no clue what you're talking about. Just give me my iPod, then we can both go home."

Finn bites his lip, and then thinks, fuck it. "Your skirt."

Rachel scrunches her brow, looks down to the pleated navy skirt, then returns her gaze to Finn. "What about it?"

"I think about what's underneath it. You want me to, I know. Otherwise you wouldn't flash your pants at me every practice."

Rachel is stunned into silence. She just thought it was a bit of harmless flirting. She liked Finn, could tell she was having an effect on him. But she wasn't prepared for this.

"I think about it a lot. Sometimes, when I'm at home, in my bedroom, thinking about you, I imagine that you forget to wear underwear." He can see that a blush is creeping across her cheeks.

"Finn..." she's not even sure what she wants to say, she just feels that she should say something. Finn's usually nice and sweet, but the Finn Hudson sitting less than a metre away isn't sweet, kind Finn. It's horny, assertive Finn, and she is finding him even hotter than ever. He grabs her arm and pulls her down next to him.

"Rach, give me your hand." She looks at him questioningly, but holds her hand out to him. He traces a pattern on her palm, making a shiver run down her spine, before he places it on the bulge in his trousers. "This is why you wear those skirts, right? Why you drop your papers in front of me all the damn time. You want me."

She moves her hand ever so slightly, squeezing almost imperceptibly. "Yeah. I always have." She bites her lip, her sultry eyes wide and clear, hopeful.

"But you wanted me to make the first move? Why didn't you say something? You're hot, Rach. So, so hot." Finn moves his hand to brush Rachel's hair from her face, stroking her flushed cheek with his thumb. Slowly, he moves in to capture her lips. The kiss is slow, intense, what they have both dreamt of for so long. Finn pulls away slightly. "Take off your panties."

Rachel figures she would run around the football pitch naked right now if he asked her to. She expertly removes her pink polka-dotted underwear, and after a brief second of consideration, she tucks them into Finn's backpack, which is lying open just to the side of them. "What now, Finn?" she asks, her voice husky.

His answer is a hand in her hair, a hand on her thigh, lips crashing into hers. She feels his hand creep upwards, playing with the hem of her skirt. Just the thought of what she thinks he plans to do is enough to make her moan, soft and low, interrupting the kiss. He takes this as a sign, and his fingers begin to stroke higher, softer. He reaches the top of her thigh. Moving his head so that his lips are mere milimeters from her ear, he whispers, "I'm going to touch you, now." She nods, knowing that whatever words left her mouth now would make no sense.

She can hear his breath, hot, ragged, against her cheek. She loops an arm around his neck, knowing she will need the stability if she doesn't want to fall down the steps they're sitting on.

"Oh god, Rach," he breathes, his fingers finally feeling her moistness. She moves her body into him as he slips a finger slowly into her. "You like that, huh?"

She nods into his neck, then begins to place kisses along his jawline. "Finn, please..."

He's not sure what she's asking for, but he knows what he's spent a lot of time imagining. He claims her lips again, hungrier this time, more aggressive. He bites her lower lip gently, his eyes full of fire and lust. "You ready for this, Rach?"

"Ready... for... what?" she manages to pant. Then she finds out. A second finger joins the one already moving inside her, slowly rotating as Finn moves in and out. When his thumb finds the bundle of nerves at the top of her slit, she almost leaps into the air. "Oh, shit, Finn, oh god..."

He continues, feeling her tighten around his fingers, knowing she is nearing release. He traces kisses down her neck, softly, as he increases the pace and the pressure of his ministrations below. Her breath is coming sharp and fast now, and arching her back, she has her first orgasm at the hands of another person. Finn waits until she has ridden out the sensation before withdrawing his fingers, slick with her juices. She watches, open mouthed, as he sucks each one clean, savouring her taste.

"Damn, Rach, damn." Finn shakes his head in almost disbelief. "You need to carry on dropping your song sheets." He kisses her, and she can taste herself, mixed in with peppermint.

"Damn, Hudson, damn. You can do that again, if I do." She smiles into his shoulder.

He helps her up, her legs still slightly weak from her climax. They hold hands, and as they leave the practice room he asks, "You need a ride... home?"


End file.
